How to Save A Life
by 20 Percent Awesomer
Summary: 13 Year old Arthur Kirkland has quite misty past, this add's up to the present where he is abusing his health. Why did this happen? Whose Fault it It? Will Alfred and Gilbert stop it before it's too late? Someone has to take action, before a certain act of misconduct goes unnoticed Contains, pairings galore! :D MiddleSchool AU
1. September

_**How to save a Life**_

_**Prologue: Pointless Effort**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't hetalia or the song, I just own the story.**_

_**Warning: Not that bad, but kinda sad and a bit of self hate.**_

**Well, right now I am going to write ****three stories at the **_**SAME TIME.**_** So, Angel of Darkness will be updated on either a Friday or Saturday, This will be updated on any day of the weekend, and I have a new story coming up, yes, this can be seen as a PrUk or UsUk fanfic, basically Depressed!Iggy X everyone! XD I don't like writing high school fanfic's…. It's just so mainstream and I don't know a lot about it…. This is a Middle School AU.. =3=**

**0ooooo0oooooo0oooo**

Step one, you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through

**0oooo0oooooooo0ooo**

Arthur once again stumbled with his lock, trying to get the right lock combination. Children of all size's and shape's rushed past him, occasionally shoving him into the dull, blue, slab of metal where he stored his school supplies. After the umpteenth time, getting smashed into the locker and fumbling around with his lock, he finally got it open only for it too be slammed shut by a certain loud mouth albino.

"What the bloody hell Gilbert!?" Arthur shouted, barely heard over the crowd.

"Kesesese, I just got back from the counselor's office, Mr. Honda vould like to see you, limey jerk." The potential Prussian stifled a laugh as he saw Arthur's hideously large eyebrow's crease into a scowl.

"Damn you to hell." Arthur stormed off, heading for the counselor's office.

"Love you too, sweet cheeks!" Kesesese." Gilbert laughed his rare laugh and proceeded to make his way to his friend's.

Arthur sighed and grudging dragged himself to Mr. Honda's office. He did not feel very well, probably that was what he got for purposely missing breakfast. Dang Mother, feeding him so much food, it was just going to add another pound. 'Maybe, this how Alfred feels's…? Nah, him and the rest of the Bad Touch Trio think their totally _sexy_.' Arthur reached the door and hesitantly knocked on it.

"Kon'nichiwa, please do come in." A monotone voice whispered behind the door.

'Why did Mother send me to a fricking international school? Why not just a normal private school? Right…. I can't afford it, that's why I moved to god forsaken America in the first place.' Arthur deepen his scowl his he thought about it. The young teenager pushed his way though the heavy door and into the small room. Arthur looked around to find it very neat and tidy, their was a Japanese calendar and a authentic white cat from Japan sitting on his desk next to a large file of paperwork and such.

"Hello, Arthur-kun, how do you fair?" Mr. Honda asked.

"Fine, thank you very much." The blonde added just a touch of sarcasm but remained his gentleman tone, as he sat down into the comfortable chair in front of him.

"I bet you are wondering why I have called you here." The young man added. He seemed to eye over the child in front of him, noticing his slightly messy hair, his unhealthily skinny form, and sickly pale skin.

Arthur arched an eyebrow as he saw concern in the male's eyes and quickly glanced at the mirror placed on the wall. As usual, his emerald green eyes were staring back at him. Maybe the two glowing orb's were the only decent feature… He tore his gaze away from the mirror beside him.

"I assure you Mr. Honda, I did not break Francis's nose this month." The Brit replied, looking down, hoping this was not about what he thought it was about.

"Haha, he can be a trouble. But trust me that is good an your progressing in your social skill's but that's not what you're here for, not today at least." Mr. Honda flashed another look of concern as Arthur flinched.

"I have heard some very… Disturbing thing's about how you are taking care of yourself. It seems as if you're doing anything but being fine. Listen, I understand that middle school is a heavy weight but I think skipping lunch is a little much, don't you agree?"

'Damn, that git, Alfred bailed on me, son of a- I sighed and nodded my head.

"Guddo, you must understand you are only in 7th grade, in order to maintain a healthy mind and body, blah, blah, blah." That's all Arthur heard in his mind, he had heard it from Alfred, Matthew, Felienco, even his scary ass cousin, Oliver.

If only Arthur could ditch this crappy place and escape with Flying Mint Bunny and Twilight Sparkle, he could escape in the TARDIS and go to Equestria and meet some of his _real_ friend's, maybe have a dance contest with Vinyl Scratch or something fun like that.

The semi-depressed teen began to space out.

"Arthur, Arthur?" The forgotten man in front of him waved a gloved hand in front of his face.

"Hm, yes?"

"Have you heard a word I have been saying?"

"Uh, yes."

"Then, what have I been saying?"

"… Er…. Um… Something about health?" Arthur answered sheepishly.

"Mr Kirkland, this is a serious matter, if this is not fixed today, I will have to bring you parent or guardian into this." The Japanese man curled his finger's into a fist and hit his right hand onto his left palm to make a point.

Arthur's ear's pricked and he sat up with pleading eyes.

"I am understood, Arthur-kun?"

"Yes, sir."

"You may leave now."

Arthur half heartily dragged himself out of his seat and made his way into the hall.

"Seriously, bro, don't get pissed at me for watching out for your well-being!" Alfred mumbled though a mouth full with hamburger.

"Yeah, _right_, I can take care of myself you arse." Arthur, angrily poked around at his salad.

"For maple's sake, stop fighting!" Matthew rolled his eyes and went back to sulking in the corner of the lunchroom.

"See, even Mattie's worried about you, ya gotta stop whatever the heck your doing."

"Ehm…" Arthur ignored his growling stomach.

"Ohonhonhonhon~ Skipping lunch again Artie? Little desperate, much." Francis put a hand on the smaller boy's shoulder.

"Bug off, frog" Arthur slapped the hand away. Francis flashed a look of hurt and sighed.

"You really are hopeless aren't you?"

"ARTHUR-CHOP!" Arthur took a hard cover book out of nowhere and slammed it over the French boy's head.

"Owowowowow! What the enfer, Arthur!?" Francis clutched his throbbing head.

"Ah, look's like Arthur is in a bad mood today, amigo, I think you should leave him alone." Tino said munching on some random tomato

"YOU STOLE MY TOMATO, BASSSSSTARRRRRD~" A voice yelled out of the blue, louder and angrier than the average fat grandpa. "Aw, mierda, let's head out, BTT FOREVER!" The two began running for their life's but one stayed behind.

"Kesesese, you doing a sucky job of taking care yourself, I can help with that~" Gilbert whispered into the blonde's ear.

The chorus of "ALFRED CHOP" and "ARTHUR CHOP" was heard at the same time.

"Verdammt!" Gilbert almost fell over from the powerful blow.

"BE GONE, YOU PEST!" Elizabeth started waving around her frying pan with a concerned Austrian trailing after her.

"Holy Scheiße!" Luckily Gilbert was smart enough to run.

The American and Brit fell on the floor laughing.

"Whoa, that was intense. All we need is a Leroy Janken's and a James Bond, and we are having the time of our life." Alfred cracked up at his joke.

"Whatever you say, idiot." Arthur smiled, happy that the conversation before had pasted

"So you gonna finish that sandwich?" Arthur slammed his head into the table yelling "PISS OFF!"

Alfred looked at the flawless blue sky and wispy, beautiful clouds, before looking down. He patiently waited for his sister and brother at the front of the school.

He felt quite down, considering his best friend is screwing around with his health.

The dirty blonde haired teen didn't understand what was going on, he pushed up the glass's on his adorably small nose.

'What happened to Artie, was it my fault?" Alfred sighed and rubbed his temples.

This was suppose to happen to pathetic, wanna-be girl's, not guy's.

Well… Don't want to say that in front of Amelia, his twin sister.

Speaking of her, she jumped her brother from behind and gave him a nookie.

"My favorite older twin, how ya doing?!" Amelia whipped her ponytail around and almost knocked out her hairclips and her glass's. Her famous cowlick was a bit smaller and more like a squiggle then Alfred's crescent shaped strand of hair.

"I am fine girly, how are you?" The male gently shoved her off.

"It was awesome!" The female twin raised up her arm's, showing a bit of her stomach.

"Geez, Meli, those popular girl's are getting to you." Alfred got a playful slap.

Alfred looked a bit on the down side.

"Hey, dude, why are you down? Finally realized that your forever alone, sukka." A tanned and dark brown head teen appeared rolling up the street with his car. He had black sunglass's on the top of his head and had a lighting bolt shaped curl, his eye's were slightly red and blue, it was pretty creepy. The music coming out of the radio was un- hearable and his leather jacket was literally bouncing to the beat.

"Oh shut your face Allan, and why are you so early? Not even Mattie's here yet." Alfred got up and brushed the grass of his jeans.

"Maybe I felt like it."

"I am here!" A Canadian with a red hoodie with and white maple leaf was enlarged at the front of his jacket, his very large curl was swinging all over the place as he ran to the smallish car.

"Well we got ourselves a little group of loser's, eh?" Allan fisted pumped the Canadian with dark shade's sovereign his eyes and a laid back ponytail and plaid shirt.

The three middleschooler's outside the car sighed and climbed it to the car.

"TO PA'S HOUSE AWAY~" Allan yelled and sped away from the school, he flew over the bump's in the road.

Luckily the triplet's were used to this madness and carried on a completely normal conversation.

"S-so Alfred what's going on, don't lie t-to me I can tell b-by your cowlick." Matthew said warily.

"Well sometimes I wonder about Arthur and what's life really like outside of school… I doubt it's a very good one."

"Dude's, I'll text Oliver 'bout it, no worries bro's! Although, geez, he may ask if I want cupcakes, is true he put's rat poisoning in his baked goods?" Amelia offered.

Allan and Andrew's eye's twitched but said nothing in reply.

"That g-guy is p-plain scary!"

"I really know how Arthur feel's living with three annoying brothers. Why are you giving me that stare Matthew? You want to be an annoying brother too?"

"Hell no, I w-will stay awesome."

"OH NO, HE HAS THE GILBERT DISEASE!" Everyone yelled at the same time and busted out laughing.

"Oh Maple, what have I done…"

**What have YOU done!? What have I DONE WITH MY LIFE!?**

**I dunno.**

**Anywho, this is the first chapter of my new story!**

**Please R&R!**

**Forever Awesome,**

**Kick Ass happy,**

**Hannah L. Smith**

*** play's mission impossible music ***


	2. Extra Chapter

_**How To Save A Life**_

_**Chapter 1: The More you See, the Less you know**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia…. Merrrrr. ;3;**_

_**Warning: Sad, sad, sad, sad, are you writing this down? * Doctor Who refence lol ***_

**Well, I have a BUSY, BUSY, BUSY, weeked. I saw Now You See Me, on Friday, it was awesome like Prussia! I also had a sleepover with my bff and played MineCraft for five hours straight. And more good news, I am working on my Italy cosplay for Hetalia Day 2013 in NYC and Halloween! Any one else going to Hetalia day in New York City? **

**0ooooo0oooooo0**

_Some sort of window to your right,_

_As he goes left, you stay right,_

_Between the lines of fear and blame,_

_You began to wonder why you came_

**0ooooo0ooooo0oo**

Two Year's Later, Mystery Person P.O.V

_Pit pat pit pat, _the soft spatter of rain echoed across the rolling hills. The sky was a miserable gray and their was a sunny chance of rain showers and thunder storms. Then, there was me.

I just stood looking onto the endless rows of stone slabs. My face was completely expressionless.

Among the row of strange markings I spotted the stone was looking for and tightly gripped my bouquet of flowers. I calmly walked over and crouched over the tiny plot of land. I gently laid the bouquet of flowers, propping it against the rock. I let myself sit on the slightly wet grass, not caring if my jean's got wet. My eyes wondered to the sky above, after all, the sky is the limit and it was the limit for the special person in my life.

I was quiet for a long time until I spoke up.

"It has been a long time, hasn't?"

Silence.

Shockingly, a voice replied.

"Indeed."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a teenager leaning against the opposite side of me. He wore a white jacket, a hood covered over his head but if you were to look closer you would see a faint glow from the top, in a shape of a ring. Two large bump's were hidden beneath his jacket and he had a angelic staff next to him.

"I hate you, I hope you get that."

Silence.

The young man scoffed. "Why are you here then?"

"Er, to bother you."

I knew him so well, I felt him roll his eyes.

"But I wouldn't be anywhere else." I reached out my hand, hoping, **hoping**, I would feel something.

Against all odd's I slowly touched his hand. It was warm enough to feel comfortable and soft enough to mistake his skin for a pillow. Our fingers were intertwined in a unbreakable knot.

"Not even in your basement playing Dead Rising 2?"

"Haha, very funny, no, I would not."

"Suuure, the one who played Fallout for six hours with no break what so ever."

"Hey! At least I didn't dress as Harry Potter for four year's in a row."

"**It was a designer cosplay.** Of course I wasn't the one who dressed as freaking Slenderman and scared himself by looking in the mirror."

"That was not true! It was just a rumor. At least I didn't trip over a pebble and fall of a cliff- His grip on my hand weaken.

"Oh damn, I d-didn't mean to.."

"It's… Fine.." The teenager on the other side choked back a sob but covered it up with a cough. Man, that sucked.

"… Why did you jump?" I asked suddenly.

Silence.

His presence was absent.

The rain mysteriously got heaver and it wasn't just from the sky.

I hung my head and cried, pitifully.

You weren't supposed to ask a fucking suicidal angel about their death.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" I started slamming my fist against my forehead.

But someone stopped me from hitting myself until concussion.

"Get a bloody hold of yourself!" I didn't look up but I let him lower my, now, throbbing hand into lap.

A arm snaked around my waist and pulled me over to him. I nuzzled my head in his shoulder and once gain cried.

"… Aren't you suppose to be the see meh one?"

I smiled.

"It's seme, dumb ass."

The teenager next to me sighed.

"Get a life."

"How can I get a life when you don't have one?"

"Use you're so called magic of friendship and go out get some friends and party. Get a girlfriend or boyfriend, whatever floats your boat."

I hiccupped and slightly raised my head.

The rain was getting harder, close to the point of pouring.

"Damn it, your going to catch a cold..- The boy slightly moved away me and took out a large green umbrella.

"How did you fit that in your freaking pocket!?" I asked, shocked.

"Magic." I could feel him grinning beneath his hood as he opened his umbrella up.

"Tea? You may need it even with the umbrella covering you. You feel quite cold." Somehow, a effin cup of perfectly warm cup of tea appeared out of his pocket. Not a drop had been spilled.

"For god sake! I know your dead and all but this is ridiculous! Seriously!"

"Yeah, yeah, just drink."

"Wait… Did you make this?"

"No, my father did, just snuck it in my hoodie."

"Thank god." I graciously took the cup from his hands.

"Oh shut it, wanker."

"What does wanker mean?" I sipped the bitter liquid.

"… I'll tell you in seventy four years."

"WHAT!?"

"Nevermind, let's get you home." He stood up, somehow spotless, and picked up his staff. The angel brushed off the mud on me and for the umpteenth time, pulled something out of his "magical" jacket pocket. And wrapped a wool blanket around my shoudler's.

He passed the umbrella to me and we calmly walked though the now pouring rain.

It felt like decade's as we finally reached my Mom's house.

".. Well this… Is goodbye…"

"Wait, I have something for you, so you well never forget, me.." The boy took a red, white, and blue medallion out of his damn huge pocket. The medal was pure gold, incrusted with rubies, emeralds, and diamonds, but that wasn't what got me, it was the gem at the middle… It was a heart made out of various ore's, but one part of the heart showed a very beautiful part of the American flag and the other side, showed a very spectacular part of the union flag. But both of the two different flag's were in the same heart.

"… Farewell, Alfred." The angelic teenager kissed the top of my forehead and disappeared.

…

…

…

"Goodbye Arthur…"

*** wipes away tear's * m-man, I hate myself. ;3;**

…**. Please Go t-to my profile and vote for the next s-s-story you want me to write, don't worry… This story isn't o-over, not even close. I-I am not like George Devailer, Apollo is Awesome, or Celeastial Cluster's but… Please… Fav, follow, and review… * burst into tear's ***

**Forever Awesome**

**Kick ****Arse**** Happy**

**Hannah .L Smith**


	3. October

_**How to Save a Life**_

_**Chapter 3: Chilly Day's, Warm nights**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything if I did, I would make PruCan or GerIta cannon immediately, ohonhonhon~ If you know what I mean ;)_

_**DAMMIT FRANCE, GET OFF MY COMPUTER!**_

_You don't get l'aumor little girl._

_Warning: I guess this one is not very sad, but it's still considered to be on the depressing side._

**FINALLY, THE WEEKED! YEAH! WRITE, WRITE, WRITE! I feel like this more of a Anime Middleschool AU it's not really real life but did you know this is not only a international school but it is actually a school for people with mental problems… yeah…. It's a secret though. :3**

**0ooooo0ooooo0ooo**

Let him know you know best,

'cause after all you do know best

**0oooooo0oooooo0o**

October Time Period

Arthur inhaled and exhaled deeply as he heard yelling from downstairs'. "My brother's and Mother fighting again, at 4am in the morning? Are they bloody serious?" Arthur nuzzled his furry, sunshine blonde head under his pillow. But alas, his measly little pillow could not block out the ridiculously loud curses and hateful words.

He turned onto his side and turned on his lamp, which showered the room in bright light.

His room was a sky blue, with a couple of fanmade poster's, Tempo Shark's, Sherlock, Downtown Abby, stuff in that category. Everything was so neat, it wasn't even funny. Not a book, paper, or picture out of place. Of course his bed sheets were the union flag, since the British teenager missed for his home in the UK.

Instead of laying their, bored Arthur dragged out a huge journal from under his mattress. It was a simple black notebook. Nothing out of the ordinary. But the inside one the other hand, was full of amazing song's, incredible artwork, and stories. This was no normal "_diary_", but his emotion's were expressed though his work.

Some of the artwork is bubbly and vivid. Some of the song's are very funny and clever. The stories are action packed and adventurous. But some of the work is deeper than the average adult… Some of which, was a little manga comic called…

Hetalia Axis Power's.

WWW

Arthur mentally slapped himself for sitting next to Alfred, who was next to the Bad Touch Trio and the other idiot's.

Arthur tried to ignore the group of people singing horribly and looked out the bus window.

They started the lyrics for the umpteenth time…

"I'm not a fan of puppeteers but I've a nagging fear  
someone else is pulling at the strings  
Something terrible is going down through the entire town  
wreaking anarchy and all it brings

I can't sit idly, no, I can't move at all  
I curse the name, the one behind it all...-

All the children on the bus, including the bus driver, plugged their ears.

" _**DISCORD I AM HOWLING AT THE MOON AND SLEEPING IN THE THE MIDDLE OF A SUMMER AFTERNOON DISCORD WHATEVER DID WE DO TO MAKE YOU TAKE OUR WORLD AWAY-**_

Arthur snapped and slammed his fist against Francis's jaw.

"Shut. It. Before I THROW YOU OUT THE BLOODY **WINDOW**." Arthur's blazing green eyes tensed as he stared right into the soul of the French boy in front of him.

"Y-yes, just don't kill me!" Francis curled up in the ball in the seat.

Silence.

Arthur looked over to Alfred. Alfred looked at Arthur. The mob of Francis's follower's rushed to his aid, as well as the Spaniard next to him.

Well the brainless follower's tried to help the shaking and heavily bleeding Francis, a certain albino beckoned the two to follow him. Luckily the bus had stopped at school but nobody noticed.

The three quietly slipped off the bus.

Then ran for their lives.

WWW

A stern Chinese man paced at the front of the class room. Glaring at each and every student in the class room.

Suddenly he whipped out a ruler and slapped it on a student's desk at the front.

"Elizabeth! Pay attention!" He snapped.

"But Mr. Wang, you haven't done or said anything all class.."

Mr. Wang blinked, realizing he had failed as a teacher.

He straighten his ponytail and stood tall.

"Well, sorry about that kid's aru. Amway's after this… _Genius _girl pointed out my mistake I shall continue in teaching you… CULTURE AND COOKING! THE ART OF LIFE AND BEATUY ARU!" Yao danced all over the class room and little firework's seem to pop out of nowhere.

"And Health…" Roderich stated.

"And…. Health aru…" repeated sadly. "Since all of you, children, have no taste in food, I shall teach you basic's. Today we will be learning how to bake, the delectable, but simple muffins."

The kid's chattered away.

"Please, I can make that in 10 second's flat." A red-headed girl with rare rose eye's sat next to Arthur scoffed.

"Rachel, we all know you can't cook." Arthur shook his head as the teenager adjusted her cyan blue jacket with small wing's and stuck her tongue at him.

"It's true, mate, ya can't cook to save a kola's life." A Australian accent said behind Arthur.

"You wanna go punk?!" Rachel stood him, fist's clenched in rage.

"ENOUGH! SIT, SIT, SIT!" Yao yelled as the two as a small brunette headed Italian hid underneath a extremely annoyed German's chair. He seemed to be waving a white flag.

"Felienco! Get out from under my chair!" The blone bellowed.

"VE~ SUDDRENDER!" Felienco sobbed onto himself.

"Sweet lord of Panada's these children have mental problems." Yao sighed. "Is Felienco's brother in here? Or any family or friend that can come him down?" Ludwig sighed and lifted up the chair.

"VEEEE~" Ludwig picked up the small teenager and carried him to the consoler's office, for therapy.

"Well then aru, lets get back to baking." sighed and wrote some instructions on the board.

"Well that was bloody intense."

"Kesesese. Yeah, too bad it didn't break into an all out war, if it wasn't for little Feli we would see much more action."

"Ohonhonhon~"

Arthur quickly light smacked the German next to him and threw a measuring cup at the pervert.

"You want to become with Ivan, da?"

The whole room froze.

Arthur didn't hit Francis.

They hit Ivan, the dead scary Russian teacher.

Ivan had almost white blonde hair, and cold light violet eyes. Along with a long scarf on any occasion and a jacket with little medal's on it.

"U-h hello… Muffin?" Luckily, a girl with long black hair, deep blue eyes and a yellow sweater with three pink butterflies offered him a muffin.

"Oh, da, thank you, well, Yao, I have come to deliver a message… Mr. Honda needs your help, the science teacher and his assonant set the room on fire... again…" All the girls in the class stood at the edge of their seat.

"You mean…" A girl with luscious brown hair, and blue eyes trailed off. She had a white dress with three blue diamonds on it.

Many girl's squealed in delight.

"THE DOCTOR~" All the girl started chattering like a storm.

Yao facepalmed and muttered swears in Chinese as he sprinted out of the room along with Ivan, who was trying to hold his hand…?

All the boy's and Rachel sat in the room silent, expect for the crazy fangirls.

But the stupid "frog" broke the half-time enjoyable silence.

"So , Eyebrow's, this morning, was a little much, yes? I only think about returning the favor… Ohonhonhon." Francis slowly got up from his chair.

Arthur remained silent.

Antonio followed.

"Er, guys? Ze Awesome Gilbery is not in the mood." Gilbert sighed in relief as the two held of their… Fun.

"Come on Gil~ Please and merci?" Francis preformed the puppy dog face.

"Do you really like him? I wonder if any one does.." Antonio grinned.

Arthur put his head down.

The albino sighed and slapped Arthur over the head. "Their, are you happy?"

"Si, si, now let's go mess with the girls." The trio trailed out the classroom.

Gilbert did a back hand wave and disappeared.

"Your so called friend sucks man." Rachel leaned back in her chair and spread her legs unevenly.

A boy with startling gold eyes, black hair and a expensive black tux walked over to her and "improved" her leg stance, then simply walked back to his chair.

"Seriously Dan? Seriously." The girl sighed and took out her Ipod.

"Your lucky I am so kind enough to make your body symmetrical!" Dan yelled and went back to his book.

"Is everyone crazy here?" Roderich asked nobody.

"Either that or just depressed." Arthur sighed and went back to attemping to cook his muffin's without burning the baked treat.

WWW

Gym.

Gym was legit torture for souls like poor Arthur.

"GO, GO, GO, MAKE THAT FIVE EXTRA LAP'S KIRKLAND! Maybe over Nine thousand..? Nah, that's Vajeeta's line." A man with army cut brown hair and a black and white coach shirt continued to yell at the unfit student's. "LET'S GO, COME ON POSSIBLE!" The man yelled at a girl with red hair and a high ponytail. She was slightly geeky with her brace's.

Arthur was panting by now; some people were "accidently" stepping on the back off his heels and his feet hurt like hell.

After ten more times off this process, the poor Brit was wiped out and slumped over.

"Aw come on Artie, we are going to go play Capture The Octopus, doesn't that sound fun?" A teenager with dirty blonde hair and a crescent cowlick stopped to help Arthur up.

"Capturing bloody octopuses does not sound like fun at all, Alfred. So no." Arthur slapped the American's hands away.

"Why are you so grumpy all the time?"

"Because I am British, that's why."

"Actually from my observation's, most of you brit's are quite _chipper_."

"Okay, Oliver is a psychopath, my brothers aren't British they are Irish you git, Harry is very serious half the time, and Doctor… Well….. I don't know about him…" Arthur shrugged and stared out into space.

Alfred frowned. Arthur seemed to scape out more offen and say more... Strange things.

WWW

A blonde British boy pressed a icepack onto his throbbing face. He sighed heavily as Kiku paced around the nurse's office.

"Arthur-kun, this is serious, you broke three of his finger's you could get suspended or worse expelled." Mr. Honda exclaimed.

"Francis, bloody started it." Arthur mumbled.

"It's doesn't matter! This is bad, you almost broke his ribcage and don't even get be started on how beat up Antonio is. Your lucky that Mr. Gilbert-kun was their to stop you three or blood would forever stain the men's locker room…" Kiku ran his finger's though his dark hair.

A certain loudmouth American and self centered Prussian, along with two older Irish brother's.

"Dude, are you okay?!" Alfred shook the hair out of his face

"Vhat happened!?" Gilbert tried to catch his little fluffy pet bird trying to fly away.

"What happened lil' brother?" The twin's said at the same time.

Mr. Honda knitted his eyebrow's in confusion. "How did you get here- The four flashed pass's. "Let me guess, Max, Mark, you came from Cadence-chun's English class correct? And Alfred and Gilbert, you came from the Doctor's room yes?" The four teenager's nodded. "That explains it… Well since you're here, you may talk, I must go tend to… _Fixing Symmetry_ in Math class…." Mr. Honda adjusted his tie and was on his way.

"Hey Artie, did something happen?" Alfred sat next to Arthur.

"I know Francis can get cruel but you really beat him back their! It was awesome! Kesese!" And Alfred proceeded to punch him in the shoulder as he sat at the end of the cheap bed.

"Aye, I am proud but did he try and molest you again?" Max… Or Mark, asked.

"Indeed! I am happy that you kicked his arse… But did he steal your boxer's again?" Mark… Or Max, asked.

Arthur seemed to shrink in size.

"Come on, speak up lad, I can't hear you~" Max or Mark said cheerfully but toned his happiness down as soon as he saw his grim expression.

'W-well. He stole my n-notebook out of my gym bag.. Francis and his little gang excluding Gil, r-ripped every single p-page out of my book.. A-and he criticized every l-little thing in it and made fun of everything I have done wrong… H-he then b-bashed my head against the bathroom stall.. A-and.." Arthur's mental dam was creaking dangerously. Alfred put a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

'A-d-and no one helped they just stood their and l-laughed, I never f-felt so ashamed to be me.." Arthur stuttered and breathed heavily. It seemed as if he was having a.. Anxiety attack…?

"Whoa, whoa, calm down little brother, I think your going to give yourself a heart attack." Mark or Max said seriously as they stood up to comfort the cracking boy.

"I had no idea." Gilbert kindly put his little pet bird on Arthur's mass of sunshine blonde hair, in an attempt to cheer him up.

"But you should know, after all every one else knows about my uselessness." CRACK! The mental dam had water rushing out of it at a thousand miles per a hour. "Its my fault, its my fault, stupid, idiotic, piece of trash!" Aruthr started grabbing at his hair and tugging on it. He was crying, no, sobbing into his knee's, and curled up in a ball.

The four gathered around the mentally snapped boy had no clue what to do.

"Hey, Artie, Artie, Artie, please calm down." Alfred tried to gently pull Arthur off himself.

Gilbird began to flap around, squawking.

"Iggy? Don't cry man it's all awesome your awesome, I am awesome, we are all awesome!" Gilbert tried to throw out words of encouragement.

"Arthur? Lad? Try and cheer up chap.. Arthur?" The ginger twin's gently shook the teenager.

"I-I-I don't want to d-do anything, I j-just want t-to die!" Arthur yelled into his sleeve.

The four boy's looked at each other, all of their expression's stated major concern.

WWW

Arthur wrapped himself in his blanket.

The night was a precious midnight blue with s sprinkle of tinkling star's and a beautiful crescent moon. The Brit laid down onto the cool grass and looked to the above.

The night air was chilly to freezing point yet the teenager still stayed out.

It was deadly silent.

All was quiet.

No screaming, no insults, no hate, just quiet.

Frost was starting to form on the grass

But right now, to Arthur, the night felt warmer than the day.

End of Chapter~

**Well**

**I don't have much to say.**

**Just please go to my profile and vote for what story you want me to write next**

**And remember to fav, follow, and review!**

**Forever Awesome**

**Kick Ass Happy**

**Hannah L. Smith**


	4. October-ish

_**How to save a Life**_

_**Chapter 4: A Bitter Sweet Melody**_

_**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN NOTHING, REMEMBER THAT BITCHS!**_

_**Warning: * face palm * If you read this far, you know its going to be depressing with a hint of * French * humor**_

**I am 12 now, YEAH! THREE CHEERS FOR REFENCES! Also, DawnSketch, which is an OC me, is in this chapter.**

0oooo0oooo0

Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence

0ooooo0oooo

One or two weeks after last time

"So, Gilbert, why do you want to come with me to Arties house anyways?" Alfred asked coolly.

"Well, I am technically one of his friends, right?" Gilbert patted the fluffy, yellow, baby chick on top of his white haired head.

"What the hell is, _that?_" Alfred pointed at the bird on top of the albinos head.

"Its Gilbird." Replied Gilbert

"Your screwed up." Alfred sighed.

"Danke. American, I race you to Arthurs house, ja?" Prussia started running full speed down the street.

"Cheater! Your starting to sound like Ivan!" Gilbert stopped, causing the teen behind him to crash into the self proclaimed "awesome one".

Gilbert slowly turns around.

"Become one with Mother Ivan, da?" Gilbert put on the creepiest smile possible.

"Gah! That is frickin' scary!" Alfred exclaimed, shocked.

"Damn straight! That Russian freak and his army of psychopaths will rule the world one day! Don't you know? His own freaky daughter is in an asylum for trying to kill Mr. Wang!" Alfred was doing the cut off motion with his finger, and nervously pointed a finger behind the Prussian.

"I think he still thinks the Soviet Union has taken over the world! He has robbed so many beer stores, and when he finds American Vodka, he blows up the whole place! And, and- A gloved hand was placed on Gilberts shoulder.

"We need a talk, da?"

Gilbert didn't even have to turn around to know who it was.

WWW

Two completely exhausted and messy boys busted though the door, and flopped on to the rug on the floor. While a confused, tall, ginger, with ridiculously huge eyebrows.

"Didn't knock, did ya?" He asked.

"Nope, had to run away from Ivan. Why must he live here?" Alfred sighed between deep breaths.

"Aye, he's almost as scary as Oliver." A loud yell came from the kitchen "I HEARD THAT!"

"Ya guys do, whatever, ya guys do, just beware of Peter, he hasn't let anyone on the computer for days." The ginger walked off, leaving two panting teens.

The two kids took a moment to take in their surroundings.

The place was hideously messy for a nice house like this, although it did smell nice. It had a very small amount of furniture; most of the trash was toys, cigarettes, bottles, smashed food and such. It was horrifying.

"Welcome, little friends." A chorus of Irish accents came from upstairs. Two identical, gingered haired, thick eyebrowed, and green eyed men hopped down the stairs both wearing identical clothes and sideward hats.

"Come to see Arthur, yes?" Mark… Or Max asked

"Would you like to see him?" Max… Or Mark asked.

The dirty blonde and albino looked at each other, then back at the twins.

"JA, ZE AWESOME GILBERT HAS CAME TO SEE HIS BEST FRIEND- Gilbert heard a small explosion from the other room.

"Is zhat…?!" The Prussia rushed to the room but a little dirty blonde boy with thick eyebrows and startling blue eyes was blocking the path to the albinos precious game.

His cute little sky blue eyes were glued to the computer, and Peter, was mumbling words of mute insanity.

"Creeper… Butter…. Barrels…" Mumbled Peter.

"Hey kid, watch out for the lava pit- The younger boys avatar burned to death in the pit of cubical flames.

Peter collapsed on the floor as Gilbert scooted on.

* Back With Alfred *

Alfred carefully knocked on Arthurs door. The Brit sat up in his bed.

"You may come- He was interrupted by a certain loud American tackling him.

"Hey Iggy~ I haven't seen you in so~ Long~ How's the school suspension coming along?" Alfred bounced on top of the smaller teenager below him.

"Get off me you twit. And bloody hell this an awkward position.." The sunshine blonde roughly shoved the dirty blonde off him and on to the floor.

"Besides that. Seriously, how is it? Do you like it? Do you feel bad ass about it?" Alfred excitedly climbed back on the bed and flopped next to Arthur.

"No, you git, it isn't fun, I have been grounded for three weeks! No Auto Theft 5, no Instagram, no nothing! This is all that _damn frogs fault!" _Arthur gripped his pillow angrily.

"Jesus Christ, your such a girl!" Once again, Alfred was roughly pushed on to the floor.

"Your such an idiot!" Arthur snapped at the boy on the floor.

"But I am your iditot~" Alfred rested chin on the bed only to get kicked off with Arthurs foot colliding with his face.

"Piss _off_." Arthur growled, but a faint was blush was painted on his pale skin.

While Alfred was on the floor rubbing his aching face, he spotted a small notebook under the bed frame and slowly reached for it.

"Al, what are you doing.. GAH!" Arthur asked and leaned over only to be pulled down by the American.

"Arthur, dude, I had no idea you drew manga!" He pointed to the very well drawn out characters on pages.

"Don't touch my stuff you stupid wanker!" Arthur ripped the notebook out of Alfred's hands.

"Hey~ Can't I look too?" Alfred whined at Arthur sat up and put it away in his drawer. The reply was simple, "No."

"Why not? Why did the characters have name of countries of them?"

"Their personifications of the nations of the world."

"Holy shit bro, you made that up all by yourself?"

"Acutally, Mr. Honda tutored me in drawing anime and manga. I am working on some new characters."

"Wow! Hey, why aren't you the main characters in this?"

"Well, since Felienceo is the most popular kid in the school, why not make it about him and his friends?"

"Huh, so what country am I?"

"America, you dolt."

"I am like.. The US of the Alfred! Alright, that should be his catch phrase!"

"Well, that and "I am the hero". That sounds good. I haven't worked on Hetalia for a while."

"I can help you!"

"Fine, fine, bloody wanker."

WWW

Back at the school

A blue eyed, dirty blonde haired teenager dashed though lunch room, slamming his lunch tray next to the mysterious green eyed boy. Arthur slightly jumped and sent a glare towards Alfred, who only grinned dopily.

Next, Matthew, strangely Gilbert, and a thick, curly brown haired girl, with sky blue eyes and a stubborn curl that stuck up in the back, she had thick, black, framed glass's and an "Yalap" T- shirt.

"Er, how a-are you guys d-doing." Matthew started.

"Dude, I am doing awesome!" Alfred exclaimed mouth full of burger.

"For Gods sake, chew before you talk you moron. We have a lady here.." Arthur slapped the boy next to him.

The curly haired girl looked slightly offended.

"I am a tomboy." She blinked.

"How many times do I have to go though this. Your still a girl." He sighed as the girl facepalmed into the table. The albino Prussian next to her, laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Look what you did Artie! You made her all sad." Alfred laid a burger on top of the girls head.

She shifted and sat up. She happily stuffed her face with the greasy sandwich.

"All you Americans are the same." Arthur shook his furry head.

"Pushing this aside, have you guys heard, a band from our school can play at the Halloween Dance!" Alfred exclaimed.

"Holy Mother of Awesome! I can totally do the singing." No one replied.

WWW

"Why did you guys talk me into doing this." Arthur sighed, letting his three friends push him along, while Matthew dragged a guitar case behind them.

"Come on, Artie, be happy!"

"You can totally kick awesome ass!"

"Your so much better than all those other piece's of garbage!"

Arthur grunted and continued to try and slap them away, as the trio tried to get him though the door, to the auditorium.

"Oh maple this." Matthew sighed and swung the musical instruments case up and rammed into Arthur's back.

A long line of swears and curse's were heard.

WWW

The blonde paced nervously in the back of the curtains.

"Hey man, stop pacing, your acting old again." Gilbert ignored the Brit as flipped him off.

"Calm down Artie, just take a chill pill." Alfred massaged the shorter boy's shoulder.

People in the room could here the brown-haired girl mumble "Yaoi, yaoi, yaoi, yaoi, yaoi." And she furiously texted a certain Hungarian girl.

Matthew raised a brow and leaned over to what she was texting and blushed and shook his head.

"Arthur Kirkland, please come out, ready." A voice came outside.

The Canadian and the yaoi fangirl gave a thumbs up.

"Come on Rainbow Dash don't fail me now! Oh, by the way, break a leg ya stupid British dingus." The albino looked up for the second and saluted then went back to playing on his IPad.

Arthur rolled his eyes and took his guitar from the Americans free hand.

"Hey Artie~" He said playfully.

"What you stupid git?" Arthur growled half way out the curtain.

"Good luck." When no one was looking Alfred leaned in and kissed the blonde on the cheek.

….

…

…

Arthur didn't push him away.

WWW

The teenager stepped out onto the stage.

He was greeted by the two principles. *I know, don't ask why there are so many principles *

"Hey, hey, wassap Arthur, please tell us what song ya' singing." A slightly gothic man said down below. He had startling golden eyes, and long black hair, with curls at the end.

The lady next to him face palmed. "Please, Daniel have the self dignity to not say _wassap_." A brown hair and milky skinned female concluded tiredly. She had lovely chocolate brown eyes and a classy, brown vest on. "Please excuse, my, crazy companion. Please do continue." The male principle pouted.

"Er, right, today I am singing, My Immortal By Evanescence, with instrumental music too."

( watch?v=cR0JtuN5LXQ The person singing this sounds a bit werid, but that's fine, trust me, this is good as it gets O_O)

WWW

The curtains whished open to reveal a monotone teenager with a guitar on his back.

The four friends perked their head up and ran over to him.

They all had the same question.

"Did you win!?"

Arthur paused.

He sadly shook his head just as the judges did.

"VHAT, THIS IS MADDNESS! I take care of those Dummkopfs!" Prussia was about to run into the stage, protesting but the ginger blonde, with a Canadian hoodie pulled on his sleeve.

"Your going to make this worse Gil, just let it be."

"Verdammt… Stupid bastards."

Arthur slipped away without anyone noticing and out into the hall.

He walked with his head down, like a true failure.

But then he bumped into someone.

He looked up to see a blonde, wavy-haired French teenager, with sea blue eyes, and a disproving frown.

Green eyes met blue.

"You didn't get in?"

The boy continued to bore into the taller teens eyes.

"I take that as a yes." Francis shoved his way past him and down the hall, almost tripping Alfred half way though.

"Damn frog…" Alfred regained his balance and ran over to the slightly short Brit.

"What do you want- he was cut off because of the taller boys massive bear hug.

"Oh Arthur, are you okay? Don't worry, the principles are complete idiots, don't be sad about it." Arthur remained slient.

"No.. They are right, everyone says so, not just them." The boy lightly pushed away the American.

"Arthur…."

"No, I am horrible, I don't deserve to have _this_. He would be disappointed. I'll dispose of it!" A slightly manic Arthur said as he proceed to slam his instrument on the ground, causing been cracks, and pieces of plastic and iron to fly off.

"Holy fu- Arthur, stop!" Alfred finally grabbed his guitar and successfully pulled the boy away from his mass destruction.

Luckily, their was only minimal amount of cracks and chipped paint.

The Brit started mumbling and pulling at his hair.

"Arthur…" The dirty blonde gently pinned the unstable boy to the wall.

"What's wrong with you...?"

_Creak. _Arthurs mental dam was threatening to break.

"I- I- don't know…" _Creak._

"You need help? As the hero, I help anyone and everyone." Alfred leaned in closer.

"No, I do not need help you, g-git, now get out of my face.." Arthur stuttered.

"Whatever you say, you limey jerk." The taller teenager leaned down and pressed his lips to the sunshine blonde's forehead. Alfred, then let his grip on the boy's arms.

Blushing furiously, Arthur let Alfred snake his arms around his legs and back. Alfred then carried the smaller boy, bridal style, to the outside.

"Hate you, wanker."

"Love you, too sweetheart."

"_He stole my line, stupid American, ze awesome me will rise again, you all will see!" _

**I see a love triangle! Do you see one? 'CAUSE I DO BITCHES! I know, Francey-Pants seems mean, but just wait until the next chapter.**

**Hasta la pasta! * Why do I keep saying that? Curse you Midnight, why do you do dis? 3 ***

**Hannah. L Smith**


	5. Almost Party Time

_How to save a life_

_Chapter 5: Reached The Peak_

_Warning: depressing stuff, blah, blah, blah_

_Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia and the rest of the characters, I would be a frickin' billionaire! :D_

**Eh, I am trying a different style for this stories, so I would get more reviews! :D**

**Thank you Elizabeth H. Austria for reviewing on every single chapter. ;)**

**With that, lets began**

**0ooo0ooooo0ooooo**

Let him you know best,

Because after all, you do know best

**0ooo0oooooo0oooo**

A short boy and a taller boy strolled though the chaotic hallway. The shorter boy, had blazing green eyes, sunshine blonde hair, and was sure to always were a long-sleeved shirt. The taller boy, who walks more confidently, has dirty blonde hair, sky-blue eyes, and wears his favorite bomber jacket.

Teenagers of all ages, rushed past them, you get to a school bulletin board.

"… I wish I could have been on that list." Arthur looked warily at the list naming all opf the bands getting in at the dance.

"You tried you best little man." Alfred smiled and ruffled the shorter teenagers' thick, blonde hair.

But as the two friends got closer, they noticed people started quieting down. And whispering, pointing at the top of the list.

Alfred stepped forward and the crowd pushed back due to his strength and height, almost everyone had a slight fear of him.

The American gasped and grinned widely. "Artie, Artie look!" He happily pulled the blonde over by the shoulders.

"Mother of god…" Arthur stared dumb folded at the list, on the top was his name Arthur Kirkland, but his band name was…. Hells Angels.

Arthur found himself pushing his way though the jealous crowds and sprinting toward the eight-graders floor. 'Only Francis could know that, he has read my journals!'

A popular French boy with luscious blonde locks, stood around a circle of ladies, whom he was flirting with.

The British teenager burst from the outside and irrupted Francis's flirting club.

Francis laughed, and patted the younger males head.

"Ohonhonhon~ Happy to see moi? I can guess you read your list, no?" The girls laughed with him.

Arthur paused. Out of all the years of misery from this Frenchie what was he going tosay? "Err… How did you do it? How did you convince the principles to let me play for the dance? And did you make up the band name?" He asked with a curious voice but he didn't let all his gratitude slip by.

"Simple, money, bribing, and church." Once again the crowd of shallow females laughed.

"But… Why?"

"Oh, silly boy, were not all as bad as we seem, no?"

"I guess… Um… Thanks…"

"See he's my best little seventh grader friends ever!" Francis took the seventh grader into his arms, and acted all friendly while the girls cooed and swoon all over it.

"More like best friend-enemy…" Francis waved his hands around, trying to shush the younger one.

WWW 

A blue haired girl with mint spikes was in the gymnasium, organizing everything from, party snacks, to the streamers on the floor. Her once said rose colored eyes were hidden by a pair of purple and black shades. A strawberry blonde, was bouncing around, and setting up balloons and such.

The two girls turn around as they saw Arthur, Alfred, Gilbert, and Matthew walked it, gasping at the amazing decorations.

"Um, the fuck? Who are you guys?" The blue haired girl asked. She looked over to the albino. "Oh, Gilbert, is that you bro?"

The two embraced in a fist pump and a handshake.

The rest of the teenagers look very confused.

"Victoria, we need your help." Gilbert said seriously.

Victoria looked at the other males outfits and scoffed. "Damn right, you need help. Those outfits, are ugh. Don't you have any band logo?"

….

The three looked at each other.

WWW

"No, no, no! Penny, get them something else, hurry up, Rina, we need those logo by tonight!" The female throw off a jean jacket off of Matthew, and got a can of black hair dye, and sprayed Alfred's hair in strips. Everyone was complaining, expect Gilbert of course.

"Don't worry little mate, I got something special for you." Victoria held up a expensive leather jacket, perfectly clean and void of any scratches and marks. The back had a sewed in angel wings, with individually glued on, feathers.

"Bloody hell… This is too beautiful I can't wear this!" Arthur ran a hand though his now, white and black hair.

"Nah its fine dude, just if any highschooler named Daryl comes up, say you didn't get it from me, ok?" Arthur nodded but then stopped.

"Highschooler? What? This is a middle school dance?" Victoria laughed.

"Man, that's funny. We are one of the richest public school's in the whole entire state, we have the best food, dances, and proms, ever! People from all over the school district will come, I am sure even adults!" Arthur gulped. A even bigger crowd to play in front of…

www

When Victoria was finally done the four males looked unrecognizable.

The Canadian teenager had black tips and a slight Mohawk; he had a midnight blue hoodie with a pair of pitch black angel wings on the back. Of course his hood had a hovering black halo. His little curl was white.

The American teenager had white, blue and black hair, he had white devil wings on the back of his storm gray hoodie . His hood had a pair of white horns, curving up. The teenagers cowlick was black

The self-proclaimed Prussian wore a red and black jean jacket, with a angel wing and devil wing on the back and a pure white skinned devil was sewed into his left sleeve. A black skinned devil was sewed onto his right sleeve. He had red and black boot, with a pointed tip and a rebellious amount of black lipstick on him.

But the grumpy, once goody-goody British boy had the best outfit off all. His jacket was perfectly shiny and clean, with a pair of angel wings, sewed beautifully on the back. He had three black streaks of white, two black streaks of white, and one streak of neon green. He had the most, detailed eye make up, with fake vampire teeth sticking out, and real, piercings. He had a under shirt of the Hell Hunters logo, which was a Yin, Yang symbol with a devil and angel sitting on top of it. But the small black circle was splattered all over the white side of the Yin sign and the small white circle was slowly dripping out. One side of the shirt was black, the other white. The male devil's legs, crossed over to the white, and the females angelic legs dared to cross over to the black line.

His checked white and black boots were knee high, and his tore up jeans were green.

The four boys were ready to rock.

Victoria smiled brightly and took off her glasses to reveille her rose colored eyes.

"Good job Penny, Rina." She nodded to the fabulously rich Rina, and the hyperactive girl Penny.

"If my Mum see this, I think she is going have another heart attack…" Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose in distress.

"Don't worry Iggy, you'll be fine! The awesome Gilbert will wash out your dye and remove your sexy piercings!" Gilbert hugged the shorter one close as Matthew sighed, and Alfred rolled his eyes.

"_Anyways_, we got a show to put on, the party has just started!" Alfred pulled Matthew along with him.

The band set up, the drums, microphone, "special effect' table, and Arthur's now, fixed up, British symbolized guitar.

Gilbert sat over near the second guitar and studied it, picking it up, practicing it.

Alfred, tested the drums, and his brother worked out some special effects with Victoria.

After what seemed hours of waiting, they heard screaming, laughter, and the sweet sound of voices.

Everyone was in a rush, but after all the work, the curtains finally rolled up…

WWW 

People from all ages, gasped, cheered, screamed as they saw the punk band in front of them.

Nobody knew their names, just they're band.

Arthur smiled and picked up the mirco-phone.

The teenagers nodded, and knew what to do without saying a single word.

Lets just say….

One boy…

Reached the peak.

WWW

**A/N**

**Well, if you guys read my Angel Of Darkness story, you will know that my writing style is now more details and there is more plot, and less humor… :( Sorry if you liked the humor, but since I am a Angst/Sad fic writer, I have too make the story a little more detailed and serious.**

**The chapters will be much shorter, but much more filling. I will try and update two stories twice, for every two weeks. The stories I had writers block on will have to be post-poned, it is ending terms and work is getting heavier.**

**I sincerely apologize for any problems you have with my awesomeness! :D **

**Hasta la frickin Pasta!**

**( Eh, I am copying my bestie… I am just not that creative… ;3; )**


	6. PARTY!

_**How to save a life**_

_**Chapter 6: Mystery Yet to Be Solved **_

_**Disclaimer: HETALIA,**_

_**ITS AWESOME, BUT I DON'T OWN IT!**_

_**Link to song: watch?v=fGxcvkiTRe8**_

0ooo0ooooo0ooo

( Hint due to lack of song lyrics ) Looks like some foreshadowing no? Can you guess?

0oooo0oooo0ooo

_People from all ages, gasped, cheered, screamed as they saw the punk band in front of them._

_Nobody knew their names, just they're band._

_Arthur smiled and picked up the mirco-phone._

_The teenagers nodded, and knew what to do without saying a single word._

_Lets just say…._

_One boy…_

_Reached the peak._

_WWW_

Arthur winked at the crowd and spoke into the micro-phone with a very cleverly disguised accent. "Y'all ready?" The crowd, mainly crazy fangirls screamed yes.

"What? I can't hear you~" Arthur sounded absolutely adorably. Alfred, Gilbert, and Matthew dropped their jaw at the noise level of the crowd's response.

"Then, let us start!" He said and gave the signal to the young teens behind himself.

"I never thought I'd feel this  
Guilty and I'm broken down inside  
Livin' with myself  
Nothing but lies

I always thought I'd make it  
But never knew I'd let it get so bad  
Livin' with myself  
Is all I have

I feel numb  
I can't come to life  
I feel like I'm frozen in time

Livin' in a world so cold  
Wasting away  
Livin' in a shell with no soul  
Since you've gone away  
Livin' in a world so cold  
Counting the days  
Since you've gone away  
You've gone away

Arthur scanned over the crowd. Their, was Feliciano, dressed as a milky brown cat, and of course, Ludwig dancing as a blonde cat along with him. Annoying Antonio and Lovino were both dressed a shiny tomato. Francis dressed in a Adventure Time outfit and a mysterious girl dressed in a more female version of Francis. All the crazy teachers were stuffing their faces with candy and apparently vodka… Arthur cleared his mind and returned to remembering the lyrics.

"Do you ever feel me  
Do you ever look deep down inside  
Starin' at yourself  
Paralyzed

I feel numb  
I can't come to life  
I feel like I'm frozen in time

Livin' in a world so cold  
Wasting away  
Livin' in a shell with no soul  
Since you've gone away  
Livin' in a world so cold  
Counting the days  
Since you've gone away  
You've gone away from me

I'm too young to lose my soul  
I'm too young to feel this old  
For so long I'm left behind  
I feel like I'm losing my mind

Do you ever feel me  
Do you ever look deep down inside  
Starin' at your life  
Paralyzed

Livin' in a world so cold  
Wasting away  
Livin' in a shell with no soul  
Since you've gone away  
Livin' in a world so cold  
Counting the days  
Since you've gone away  
You've gone away from me

I'm too young  
I'm too young"

As the song ended, the crowd roared with delight, hundreds of clapping hands and wolf whistles. This was the sign of the bands break time, as well. The exhausted Brit turned around and run his hair though his thick dyed hair, leading the other to follow.

"Damn boys, are you guys getting tried after the first song?" The band shot Victoria a dirty look. She seemed to shrug it off and picked up a chip bag. Arthur disdainfully shook his head. "That's an opened bag of your American snacks; germs could gotten into it, fool." Everyone looked at him. Then laughed hysterically at him.

"Kesesese. What's next Artie? Symmetry?" Gilbert laughed but stopped as a raven haired teenager with blazing golden eyes gritted his teeth and stormed away.

"Gilbert!" They all slapped him over the head.

"Gil, I don't think that w-was a good idea…" Gilbert looked at the punk Canadian funny.

"What do you mean by that Birdie?"

"Nothing at all.."

"Anywho, just to make this more fun, what type of girls do you like?" Victoria asked.

The four boys put on a face of dismay.

"Sexy ones." Gilbert replied and the teenagers laughed expect one.

"U-um, I guess, quiet g-girls…" Matthew scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. All the children gave each other stares.

"Not much of a polar opposite person, huh?" Victoria asked.

"W-well, no its just I p-prefer people like m-me." Matthew sighed dramatically as the group continued to giggle. "Arthur, what is y-your opinion on _t-this_?" The British boy perked up.

"My favorite lady?! How improper! You never speak like that in public!" Arthur started ranting all of the international kids.

"Artie, number one no one is proper. Number two, its America we are free to say what we want. Number three…- Alfred trailed off. "Um, I am not really… Attracted to girls…" Matthew nodded.

"Isn't all of our friends h-homosexual or b-bysexual, eh?" Matthew asked.

"Well, Ze Awesome me figures your brother would swing that way- he was interrupted with a angry Canadian slapping him with a hockey stick that came out of nowhere.

Alfred narrowed his eyes and Victoria went crazy "welcoming" him to the Anti-Straight club. But the American glanced at Arthur, grinning stupidly.

The sunshine blonde Brit coughed and averted his eyes from Alfred, but not in disgust, but in fear. Alfred only raised a brow and finally shooed off the hyper-active blue-haired Victoria.

WWW

Arthur made his way though the crowd, once again on his break, after singing seven songs straight. He made his way to the snack table and got himself some surprisingly good, iced coconut chai. Who knows how the school can afford that. But he was stopped up by his "friend", actually an annoying French teenager and his date.

"Bonjouar, you come out here just to see moi?" Francis laughed, jokingly.

"No! You bloody wanker! Who's the nice lady, by the way." The female giggled.

"Oh? This is Jean, my girlfriend." Jean waved shyly.

Arthur smiled slyly his eyes flashed a curious murky green, almost lust.

"So, being the gentleman that You and I are, may I have a dance with you, Jean?" Jean nodded blushing as Francis started swearing in French.

"Fine, fine, since I am so generous!" The wavy-haired teenager flipped his lovely locks and slightly stalked away.

"Jean, may have this dance?" He held out his hand and Francis's girlfriend politely took it.

"_Un tel home doux…_" Jean murmured. (Such a gentle man)

"Excuse me?"

"_Quoi_? Sorry, I forgot to speak _Anglais_, I am not very good at speaking in your _langue_…" Jean sighed as Arthur takes starts a slightly upbeat dance, to go along with the dubstep that was playing.

"_Pas_ _de son amende, je parle un peu de moi-meme francais_." Arthur smiled gently as Jean wided her smile. (No its fine, I speak a bit of French myself)

Little did the flirting Brit now, quite the jealous American leaned against the wall across the opposite side of the room. Girls crowded over him, but he shooed him off. Matthew appeared beside him. Alfred was a bit startled. "Whoa Mattie, you appear out of nowhere sometimes." He laughed nervously.

"I know what you're thinking." The Canadian said quietly, glaring at Arthur's dance partner. Alfred looked a Matthew seriously. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Completely." The ginger-blonde said without strutting, he took off his midnight-colored hood and looked into his brothers sky blue eyes. Blue-violet orbs competed with sky blue ones. "Alfred, Arthurs past isn't all butterflies and rainbows."

Alfred rolled his eyes. "Think I haven't figured that out yet?" He growled.

"He's… Never told us about his Father, right?" Alfred nodded.

"He seemed to avoid any topic about his life back in the UK." Matthew paused and turned away, leaving the older twin to his thoughts.

WWW

**Author Time! :)**

**God, this update was hideously late, sorry about that my beautiful friends. Also, thank you RandomToria. Yes it was Artie, Yes I put a AU DTK in my story, and yes, there is a freaking love triangle xD! Punk!Arthur is cute, Elizabeth. Carrot-Hearts, I know this is good, it is made by ZE AWESOME ME!**

**Thanks for reading! **

**Wait it feel like I am forgetting something….**

**Oh yeah, I have been forgetting to sigh my name and awesomeness.**

**Forever Awesome,**

**Kick Ass Happy**

**Hannah L. Smith**

*** mission impossible music * **


	7. December

_**How to Save A Life**_

_**Chapter 7: Coming Undone **_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the character or music or British people… ;3;_

_Warning: T_T_

**Ello loves! For the rest of this story, I will be asking my lovely readers for what pairings YOU guys want! PM, or leave a review! The votes are in, lets see what we got…**

**GerIta: 4**

**Spamano: 3**

**Franada: 2**

**PruCan: 4**

**PruAus: 2**

**Well, PruCan, GerIta, UsUk ( cuz' it's a Dark!UsUk story… ) is in this chapter, enjoy! :D**

**0oooo0oooooo**

_Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And I pray to God he hears you_

**0oooo0ooooo0**

December, nearing Christmas

Arthur watched as small, crystal like flakes of snow floated to the ground. The hay blonde shook his head and began trudging though the snow, towards school. The town was completely blanketed in a quilt of snow, with the rare snowless building in the distance.

The Brit only wore a navy green hoodie, and fingerless gloves, no coat, no hat, nothing. Although he still had his piercings in, and leather boots on.

Luckily, a car rolled up. Arthur craned his neck to see a slight familiar German but with… Pink fluffy ear muffs…. Along with a cheery, red haired Italian who was eating a bowl of pasta and most likely Ludwigs father.

Feliciano waved happily towards the British teenager and rolled down the window.

"_Ciao_ _amico_! Why are you walking in five degree weather come in!" The Italian singled for the Father to stop. Ludwig sighed and opened the car door for the startled Brit in front of him. Reluctantly, the green eyed boy climbed in.

"So erm… Feliciano, Ludwig, how are you guys?" Arthur asked, awkwardly.

"I am fine, and- he was cut short by a silly Feliciano nosily eating a bowl of pasta. Ludwig facepalmed.

"Right… And you Feliciano?"

"Me!? I am doing pasta!" Arthur and Ludwig stifled a laugh.

Suddenly a albino stopped snoring and shot up.

"YOUR DOING WHO- The German Father glared at the Prussian from the mirror.

Knowing when to shut his mouth, Gilbert just waved at Arthur and sunk back into the trunk of the car, to god-knows-where.

"So~ Arthur, have you tried pasta before?" Arthur shrugged.

"Lucky me! I brought some for everyone! Lovino, Antonio, get the pasta!" Arthur turned around in confusion as a bowl of steaming noodles and sauce was passed to him, from a fiery-Italian twin and cheery Spaniard.

"Ludwig.. How many more people are back their?"

"Just three, but we have held more."

"Thanks for the food."

"_Nessun_ _problema_! _Grazie_ for eating it!" The Italian was spoon feeding his friend next to him.

Antonio and Lovino were gossiping, and eating churros… Gilbert was of course trying teach his bird how to dance…

'This is going to be a long ride…'

WWW

Matthew sat next to Gilbert, at study hall, across from his brother and Arthur.

"_Hallo_ _Birdie_!" Matthew looked up from his history book.

"Oh.. H-h-hi Gilbert.." Matthew blushed. Alfred then, smirked devilishly and returned to studing for a math quiz along with Arthur.

The Canadian and Prussican engaged in a quiet conversation, if that was even possible.

Alfred watched the two as they left the room, still grinning.

"What are you smiling about you twat?" Arthur asked irritably.

"Just young love, Eyebrows." Arthur flared up.

"Listen, you, you, bloody wanker, don't call me Eyebrows… Or else…." Arthur was stopped by Alfred resting his chin in palm and grinning at himself.

"Do what? Kick my _arse_?" Arthur narrowed his eyes, so the American teenager could only see his flaming green orbs. "That's a good idea.." Arthur proceeded to kick the seat of Alfred's chair.

"Damn it!" Alfred fumed.

WWW

Arthur sat with glazed eyes, staring out onto the field of snow. A dirty-blonde sat next to him.

"Artie…"

"What!?" The Brit snapped.

"Why is your Mom never around?"

"… You really… Want to know…?"

"Yeah, I do…"

Arthur turned his head around, facing Alfred with droplets of small water his eyes.

"Back in the UK, lets just say, I am not related to all my brothers… And I have _a lot_ of dads… you wonder why we all look different?" Alfred gasped.

"Shes… A…?"

Arthur nodded sadly.

"Yes, every single man. Every single _fucking man_ betrayed my Mothers trust and our hope. Leaving each time, either a drug addict or a homophobe, constantly picking on us, for some of our sexuality…" Arthur rested his head in his arms.

"Once… My oldest brother says… He at least and David says they once had a real dad.."

"What happened?"

"He left.. Too annoyed my Mothers constant flirting and drinking. It used too be not that bad… Until he left…" Arthur trembled.

"He was what Gilbert would say an awesome dad…" Arthur trembled again.

Alfred lay on Arthur shoulder and he slightly flinched but did nothing.

"Where do you stand Arthur?"

"I… Don't know. And I don't want to find out." 

Arthur rubbed his wrists together, still red from when he burned himself from the heat of the water when he washed his hands in the morning.

Alfred slightly glanced but did not make it obvious but then he quickly grabbed on Arthur hood and proceeded to tear the shorter boys jacket off.

"Alfred!? What the bloody hell?" Arthur once again flinched as Alfred forcefully tore it off and roughly threw it on the ground.

Alfred narrowed his eyes as he saw, once again Arthur wearing a god damn sweater.

"Arthur, roll up your sleeves." Alfred commanded.

Arthur knit his furry eyebrows together and glared at his friend.

Alfred huffed a fine and knocked down Arthur to the floor and pinned him down, by the hands.

He slowly pulled up the sleeves of the shorter boys long-sleeved shirt to reveal a series of cuts, scars, and burns.

"Happy..?"

Alfred bit back tears and helped Arthur up.

…

"Why?"

He didn't reply.

"**Speak!**" The furious American shook Arthur by the shoulders.

He didn't answer back.

Alfred looked around the empty hall, and leaned forward.

"Please?" Alfreds hot breath came in contact with the other teenagers skin, immediately perked up the male in front of him.

Arthur looked bored into Alfred's sky blue eyes.

Arthurs eyes were nothing ever seen before.

"I killed them… I killed them all."

WWW

**Author Time**

**I survived after my writers block! Anywho, I love all the helpful words of encouragement but… I got to ask you guys… Maybe… Can you guys every once and a while give me some helpful hints to how to make my stories better? And I am kinda still stuck on what I should do with my blog and Angel Of Darkness Novel…**

**Forever Awesome**

**Kick Ass Happy**

**Hannah. L Smith the Gerita-ing Awesome British Hero**

* plays Tumblur Fandom style song *


	8. April

_**How To Save A Life**_

_**Chapter 8: Hope Shattered **_

_**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN NUTHING **_

_**Warning: NOT FOR THE LIGHT-HEARTED.**_

**Well, my confused little reviews, hopefully this chapter will clear up some fog….**

**0ooooo0oooooo0**

**Do not underestimate. It will leave you dead or worse. –**_**Anonymous**_

**0oooooo0oooooo**

Alfred took a step back, eyes wide.

"I tracked down every single so called dad and slit his throat, burned him, or other… Colorful ideas." Arthur continued, he seemed to get more, emotionless, by the second.

"Of course I couldn't do this alone; I gathered one of London's, most world known, killer. Jack the ripper. Some say… Hes not real… But I know, because I have seen him." The Brit put on a smirk. "He's a bit different than you would think, but he taught me everything I know. It's a shame that Mother had to find out, then the fun would never end. So, we moved, now, I am stuck here." Arthur paused.

"Tell anyone, your dead." He had a look of scorn in his eyes and pushed the taller teenager back." 

Alfred still silent wiped his forehead, and panted.

"Scared? Shouldn't be.." Arthur rolled down his sleeves and put his jacket back on.

Alfred grunted and turned to look down.

Finally, he spoke up. "Arthur…. How old are you really?" Alfred tried to put his words together.

Arthur gaze wandered. "Fifteen." He replied shortly.

Alfred frowned. "Why aren't you in highschool?"

"Probably get suspended on the first day." Alfred knew, the _older _British teenager as short-tempered, but harmless. Now, Alfred can't look into the _older_ teenagers eyes.

WWW

Early April

"Something changed his soul that day, when Alfred talked to Arthur, I can feel it... He's never been the same…"

I flexed my muscles at the mirror, and gave myself a wink before coming out of the bathroom, to let a furious younger German brother in.

"Hallo kleiner Bruder. Vesuchen Sie nicht, mich zu toten heute, ja?" I replied before patting his taller blonde brother and messing up his hair. (Hello little Brother, Try not to kill me, yes?)

"Dummkopf.." Ludwig stomped into the bathroom and slammed the door in my face. (Fool)

I shook my head and went to my room. I took a fluffy yellow chick from my bird cage, and patted it.

"Nur Sie verstehen Volgelchen.." I and put the bird in my coat pocket and glide down stairs. (Only you understand little birdie)

Not a surprise, the little Italian boy was down their, along with his brother, and their friend.

"Ciao Feliciano, Lovino, and Antonio." Antonio and I connected are fists. Being so used to the three, I knew some Italian and Spanish.

"Hey, Feli!" Feliciano looked up from his cereal, his weird little curl bounced along with the movements of his head.

"Ehi amico! Dov'e Ludwig?" Lovino rolled his eyes. (Hey friend! Wheres Ludwig?)

"Probably being the potato bastarda that he is." Lovino growled.

"My bruder isn't that bad." I sat down to Cheerio's and milk.

"Tiene razon. Aprender a iluminar mi tomate." Antonio piped up. (He's right. You need to learn to lighten up my tomato)

Then an all out Spainish V.S. Italian battle occurred.

Yup, that's how my morning goes.

WWW

"Birdie, what do you want to do tonight?" I put my arm around Matthew. He sighed like the cute little Canadian he was.

Luckily, around the awesome me, Mattie was quite as nervous.

"Gil, were in public… And I think I would just like to go home and read a good book." I laughed my awesome laugh.

"Mattie, lets do something fun~ Go read books with your brothers boyfriend." I said still laughing.

Matthew smiled at me and adjusted his glasses. "I am glad your little crush on him is gone." I scoffed.

"Him? Please I could do so much worse, at least I didn't have a crush on a certain Best friend of mine." Matthew flared up and started smacking me with his hockey stick.

"Ow! Ow! Okay, okay, you win!" Matthew smiled, victorious. I looked up into the clear spring sky.

'I could do so much more as well… What's going to happen next?' I thought seriously for a moment, Matthew caught this and ruffled my awesome white hair.

"Don't worry bro, they will work it out, whatever's happing." I hugged the short teenager close. For some reason, he could always read my mind…

"I hope so."

I reached the school early. And stepped into the empty hall walls along with my Canadian friend.

Matthew perked up.

"Is that..? Crying?" Gilbert looked around cautiously.

"I hear it too, the awesome Prussia is here!" I shouted and accidently slammed my face into a locker and fell back, making a such a loud noise that the crying stopped. Between my moments of awesome pain I heard foot steps, getting farther and farther away.

"Gilbert, you're so stupid!" Matthew picked me up, I jumped up and felt around my pockets.

I sighed in relief as my bird, looked at me annoyed and chirped.

I heard a sound of dripping not to far away, and grabbed Matthews's hand. I went to investigate it. I silently pushed open the boys bathroom door.

Matthew screamed and shielded his eyes.

I narrowed my beautiful red eyes at the sight.

…

All hope was shattered

WWW

**Did stuff clear up?**

**Yes? No? Awesome?**

**I am depressed, I shall go sulk in my emo corner… * in emo corner ***

**Forever Awesome**

**Kick Ass Happy**

**Hannah.L Smith**

*** Hetalai ending theme ***


End file.
